nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Brew potion
Notes * Requires Hordes of the Underdark. * In order to take this feat, a character must be taking level three or higher in a class with a spellbook or in shifter. * The magical potion bottle needed to use this feat is not available in all modules, even though the feat is. In particular, magical potion bottles will not be available in modules created before the Hordes of the Underdark expansion, e.g. the Shadows of Undrentide and original campaigns. (Magical potion bottles are available in the Hordes of the Underdark campaign.) * When casting a spell on an empty bottle, all metamagic aspects are ignored. * Subspells (e.g. protection from evil) will produce a potion of the master spell (e.g. protection from alignment) that can then be used to cast any subspell of that master spell. This is of particular note with shadow conjuration, as only some of its subspells are brewable. * It is the innate level of a spell, not the spell level for a particular class, that determines if the spell can be used with this feat. These often coincide, but not always. ** For spell with subspells, it is the innate level of the master spell that determines if it can be brewed (and the costs of brewing), with the exception of shadow conjuration which uses the innate level of the subspell that was cast. ** War cry is bugged in that it is considered a level 3 spell by this feat, allowing it to be brewed and lowering the associated costs. * In addition to targeting a single creature, a valid spell for this feat must not bring harm to its target. (This feat is intended to create potions that the brewer would generally not be averse to drinking.) There are furthermore some spells blocked from brewing for obscure reasons, probably oversights or bugs. See the table at the end of this article for a list of those spells that can be used with this feat. * The costs of brewing are calculated as follows, with the caveat that cantrips (level 0 spells) are treated as level 1 spells for this calculation. A full listing of costs is in the table at the end if this article. ** GP: caster level (of the potion) × innate level × 50 ** XP: caster level (of the potion) × innate level × 2 Previous versions *Prior to version 1.69, brewed potions — unlike other potions — could not be used while polymorphed, nor could they be dragged onto an associate's portrait to cause the associate to drink the potion. Custom content notes *A custom class must have this feat in their feat list, or that class will not be able to select it as a general feat. * Some functionality of this feat is controlled via des_crft_spells.2da. * This feat is implemented by the script x2_pc_craft, which is a wrapper for the functions defined in x2_inc_craft. Brew potion costs The following table lists the spells that can be used with this feat, along with the caster level of the resulting item and the associated costs. The final column indicates the classes that can use the spell with this feat, with a special designator ("Cd") indicating if clerics can use the spell with this feat but only have access to it through domains. The †'' symbol denotes spells whose potions target the player's character even if fed to an associate. The ''‡ symbol denotes spells whose potions summon a creature when fed to an associate; the summoned creature becomes the summoned associate of the player's character, not of the character fed the potion. category:feats restricted by class